


Hiking the Island

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [59]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, while Ryan visits Sam during a shoot on Ilha Grande, Brazil, the boys take a hike.</p><p>
  <i>Grinning, Ryan swims closer until he's treading water near Sam. "And those schools of silvery fish? Will they be completely scandalized by what we're about to do?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh for sure," Sam says, grinning back, reaching out to grab Ryan's wrist and reel him in closer, "but I expect there's not much excitement in their fishy lives. They'll probably thank us."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiking the Island

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"Hold on," Sam whispers, holding out a hand to stop Ryan from moving any further. He cocks his head to one side and listens intently for a minute, then places a finger against his lips before pointing upwards, to their left. There, in the trees above them, is a whole family of Capuchin monkeys, staring down at them with their little white faces, several babies visible clinging to their mothers' backs.

Ryan glances up, startled, and then his lips part in delight. "Oh, wow," he breathes. The monkeys are unbelievably cute and seem nearly as curious about their observers as Ryan is about them. "They're not going to throw rotted fruit at us or anything, are they?"

"It's the 'anything' I'd be worried about," Sam laughs. "But no, I don't think so. I haven't had any of them do it yet."

Chuckling, Ryan grins at his lover. "They won't bother us if we don't bother them?" He looks around. "What else should we be looking for? This is so cool. I mean, it's not like we're short on wildlife at home, but it's all kind of... you know, deadly."

"There's tarantulas," Sam says. "They hide in little caves, like that one," pointing out a small black hole below a pile of leaves and dead wood. "Want to see?"

"Seriously?" Ryan looks at Sam in amused speculation. "Absolutely. I want to see you teasing the tarantulas."

Sam laughs and picks up a large stick. "You got your camera ready?"

"Yeah, sure." But Ryan takes a large step back first, just in case. Then he gets his camera ready and hits the button to start it recording a film. "You're very very confident that stick is long enough?"

"Yup. He'll barely come out anyway," Sam says, poking the end into the hole and gently moving it around until, sure enough, a tarantula the size of his hand comes out fighting, grabbing at the end of the stick.

"Jesus!" Ryan jerks back another step, then remembers to steady the camera. "Oh my god, Sam. Oh, wait -- he's going back in. Did he already forget that you pissed him off?"

"Nah, he's just protecting his home and he knows he has a better chance in there than out here," Sam explains, getting the tarantula to come out a couple more times for Ryan. "Seen enough? Should we leave him alone?"

"Ahh, yeah," Ryan decides. "I mean, as long as he's not trying to kill us, I feel kind of sorry for the guy. And, as long as he's way over there," he laughs, clicking to stop the video recording. He grins at Sam. "Is there anything else around here you like to poke with sticks?"

Sam drops the stick and crooks a finger at his lover, reeling him in by the hem of his t-shirt when he gets close enough. "My boyfriend," he murmurs, kissing Ryan. "But I have plans that don't involve the middle of the jungle."

"I appreciate that," Ryan replies, slipping his arm around Sam's waist. "I think." Because, yeah, they should probably keep their wits about them, considering the location. But on the other hand, he's already slowly rubbing against Sam's hip, his cock swelling inside his khaki shorts.

"Slut," Sam murmurs. Like his body isn't already responding just as eagerly to Ryan.

"Can't help it," Ryan mutters, grinning at how _not_ disinterested Sam is. "See, I've got this incredibly hot boyfriend, and he gets me all alone and then somehow expects me not to hump him blind..." He nips at Sam's bottom lip.

"You are so fucking hot," Sam murmurs, biting back. "But I was thinking we'd wait until we get to the water. That way we could watch the beach, make sure no one is seeing anything. Plus - we haven't fucked in the water yet, have we?"

"Showers don't count?" Ryan asks, lightly raking his nails up Sam's back. Then he pulls away in alarm. "Wait, aren't there, like, piranha and crocodiles in the water?"

"Not in the ocean," Sam says, chuckling softly at Ryan's expression. "Just in the rivers inland."

"The ocean?" God, the thought of fucking Sam in the waves, his lover sinking into him, their bodies buoyed by the water... "Is it really private enough?"

"It should be. I don't know how many times I've gone to one of the beaches and not seen anyone. Except for the ones right in town," Sam adds, taking Ryan's hand and starting to pull him along the path again.

"Oh, hey. Awesome," Ryan says, encouraged. "Okay then. I'll restrain myself." He sighs heavily, as if he's making some huge concession by not demanding that Sam fuck him right here, right now, in the middle of the jungle.

Sam laughs. "Don't worry. I'll fuck you after lunch. Maybe before, depending on when we get there," he says with a grin over his shoulder, suddenly wrinkling his nose. He shudders. "Fuckin' peccaries have been through here."

"Whoa." Ryan smells the animals long before he can see them, and he winces. "Are those what--" he breaks off, peering into the brush at the sound of a wet snuffle. He can't see anything really, but suddenly it sounds like a horde of small elephants crashes past them. Mostly he just catches a glimpse of many many short legs, moving very fast. "Cool!"

"Seeing them is cool but if you're out and they're coming right at you, I suggest you climb the nearest fucking tree," Sam says. "Those tusks of theirs can do a lot of damage."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Ryan mutters, wrinkling his nose. "How are their tempers?"

"Easily pissed off if you get in their way," Sam says. "Not to mention they fucking stink to high heaven." He shudders, tugging Ryan further down the path again, the smell just starting to dissipate.

"I noticed that detail," Ryan chuckles. He links his fingers with Sam's, easily falling into step with his lover as the path widens a bit. "You know, it just occurred to me," he muses. "I followed you right into the thick of the jungle, without a native guide. Didn't even blink." Now that's trust.

Sam laughs. "You've come a long way," he teases. "Remember the time I put the rubber cock ring on you?" he asks, then halts again, pointing out two large birds wandering around on the path ahead of them.

"Uhh, yeah. I couldn't fucking believe your nerve," Ryan says softly, charmed by the sudden traffic jam.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you trust me now?" Sam says, walking behind the birds and chuckling as they squawk at him. "You freaked on my head, especially when I had to get the scissors."

"Shit, I think that one's about to attack," Ryan mumbles, grabbing Sam's hand and yanking him back a step, just to be careful. "And yeah, because -- well, fuck, Sam! You didn't even know where the scissors were! I think that was a pretty reasonable freak-out on my part." He grins at the memory now, though.

Sam laughs and pulls Ryan in close, kissing him again. "Almost there," he says, gesturing towards the sliver of beach and blue, blue water they can see through the trees at the end of the path.

"It always bugged me that I couldn't get you back," Ryan murmurs, craning his neck for a better glimpse. "I mean, I don't think I ever made you anxious like that."

"No, not with anything kinky," Sam says, holding onto Ryan's hand as they make their way passed the birds which have finally meandered back into the jungle proper.

"Nah, you're always in perfect control, aren't you?" Ryan trusts his smile will take any sting out of the words, true though he feels they are. He himself is the one forever losing his composure, and has been since the night they met.

"Not always, but yeah, it's different when you're dominant," Sam says, although he's still thinking about when Ryan told him all they could ever have was sex. He hadn't been in such perfect control then. But luckily things changed and now they have this and he's happier than he's ever been in his whole fucking life.

"You're saying I'm not dominant?" Ryan asks, bumping Sam's shoulder with his. "Now I have to figure out whether I'm offended."

"I didn't mean it like that." Sam flashes Ryan a grin just this side of sheepish. "It's just - it's a different headspace," he says with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan grins, letting his lover know that he's off the hook. They've already gone through the discussion of whether dominants respect submissives, long long ago. He doesn't need Sam to tell him again.

Sam laughs and they wind their way down the remainder of the path before exiting the greenery for a huge swath of pure white sand beach leading into the clearest blue water with not another single person in sight. Sam grins at Ryan. "What'd I tell you?"

"Unbelievable." Ryan drops his pack to the ground and turns in a slow circle, tilting his face back to the sky. "This is amazing." A tropical paradise, all to themselves. The mind boggles. "Did you ever see that movie Blue Lagoon?"

"The one with the kids on the island?" Sam asks, captivated by the look on Ryan's face.

"Yeah. I mean, not Lord of the Flies, the _other_ one with kids on an island. Brooke Shields, I think. Virgins, sexual exploration in paradise, blah blah blah." Ryan opens his eyes again and smiles at Sam, then holds out his hand in invitation. "Come here."

Sam grins and takes Ryan's hand, letting his lover reel him in.

"I don't believe I've ever had sex in the open ocean," Ryan murmurs, wrapping his arms around his lover. He nuzzles Sam's neck, breathing in his scent -- sweat, sunblock, and the indefinable musk that is distinctly Sam's. It always makes Ryan hungry.

"I brought waterproof lube," Sam murmurs back, sliding his hands up under Ryan's t-shirt, over his back, over warm hard muscle, and then down beneath his shorts, cupping his ass.

Ryan moans softly and tightens his hold on Sam, encouraging him. "Feels good," he whispers, grazing his lips over the stubble shadowing Sam's jaw. "Touch me more."

Sam pulls his backpack from his shoulders, the lube from the pocket he stashed it in and slicks his fingers, dropping both to the ground before working his hands back under Ryan's shorts, fingers delving between his cheeks, teasing over his hole as he kisses him, licking into Ryan's mouth.

"Oh, god." It feels so fucking good. And what's more, it feels wickedly free to be doing this out in the wide open, the sunshine beating down on them. Ryan begins to fuck himself back on Sam's fingers.

"You like that?" Sam murmurs, pushing two fingers deep into Ryan's ass, meeting his lover's every movement.

Ryan chuckles under his breath. "You know that I do." He reaches between them and begins rubbing Sam through his shorts. "I want your cock, though. Want you inside me."

"Then you'd better get naked," Sam says, pulling his fingers free from Ryan's body with a grin. He steps back, tugging his t-shirt over his head, then unlaces his hiking boots, working them, his socks and his shorts off. "Last one in's a dirty rotten egg..."

"You tease," Ryan mutters, smiling as he watches Sam splash into the shallows. He takes his time stripping down to bare skin. Then he races into the waves to catch up with his lover.

"You were asking about caimans?" Sam says, moving deeper. "These guys are about all you have to worry about in here." He nods towards the schools of harmless silvery fish, flashing in and around their legs. "Sea turtles a little further out."

"Yeah? Cool." Ryan swims out until they're just beyond the breakers, where the water is calm. Floating on his back, he sighs, taking a moment to soak up the incredible peacefulness. "So there are no dangerous creatures I need to worry about out here, good," he says. "No ravenous man-eating beasts..."

"Other than me?" Sam teases. "Nope. The sharks stay even farther out than the turtles."

Grinning, Ryan swims closer until he's treading water near Sam. "And those schools of silvery fish? Will they be completely scandalized by what we're about to do?"

"Oh for sure," Sam says, grinning back, reaching out to grab Ryan's wrist and reel him in closer, "but I expect there's not much excitement in their fishy lives. They'll probably thank us."

"Yeah?" Ryan slips his arms around Sam's shoulders, his legs around Sam's waist, the buoyancy of the water making it so easy. He grins and kisses his lover. "Prepare yourself for gratitude."

Sam laughs, hiking Ryan a little higher, his already hard cock nudging against his lover's hole. "I can't believe we're doing this," he murmurs. "Out in the open, where anyone could see us..."

"I can't believe you've still got the power of speech," Ryan mutters, shifting in the water and groaning as he takes Sam in, the waterproof lube and the easy angle letting his lover slip right inside.

"How do you think I mastered all that dirty talk?" Sam murmurs, nipping at Ryan's throat with a low groan as he sinks deeper, all the way in.

"What... practice?" Ryan asks. He works his arms around Sam's shoulders and uses his lover as leverage, beginning to rise and fall on Sam's cock as fast and hard as he can.

Sam nods. "That's it. C'mon," he urges, groaning, bracing his feet against the sand the best he can.

"Nnnh-- god." Ryan is dizzy with lust, the scent of the sea rising around him and the glare of the sunlight on the waves. He fucks down onto Sam relentlessly, and his orgasm comes on so fast he can't even warn his lover, just-- "Sam!"

The clench of Ryan's body shoves him over. Spreading his lover's cheeks, Sam drives up hard at the same time, cock already spurting hot and thick inside him.

Ryan shouts again when he feels Sam lose it, and he fucks himself down onto his lover's cock a few more times to take it all. Gradually, he looses his hands. And then he just lies back and lets himself float on the surface, his legs still twined around Sam and the sun shining down on his smiling face.

[To chapter sixty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1216936)


End file.
